Yosafire
Summary Yosafire (ヨザファイア) is a demon of the Gray Garden. She serves as the main protagonist of The Gray Garden. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Yosafire Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+ '(Managed to defeat Rieta, who previosuly fought with Wodahs, this one having fought Kcalb before, who destroyed the previous universe and is comparable to Etihw who created the Gray Garden universe) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, demons can travel between multiple universes) Combat Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can tag other demons on a much higher scale than herself) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '(Should scale to her travel speed, able to react and dodge other demons) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Can tank hits and magic from Ivlis) Stamina: High (After Ivlis struck her and her party, she was the only one to be able to stand) Range: At least tens of meters with magic Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (She can breathe fire), Sound Manipulation (Her yells harms enemies), Energy Projection (She can fire lasers from her eyes), Summoning (She can summon Reficul), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as she erases concepts with her attacks), Immortality (Types 3 and 4, she resurrected at least once), Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically harm fire), Magic (She's able to use magic), Afterimage Creation (Can create afterimages), Flight (Shown here), 4th Wall Breaking (Talks directly to the player), Healing and Magic Augmentation (Can restore her health and magic points) Resurrection (Can revive other members of her party), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own attack, defense, spirit and agility) Aura (Materialized, can wear aura to increase her defense), Probability Manipulation (She can prevent the enemies from doing critical hits), Conceptual Erasure (Can kill Mogekos, Mogekos exist solely as an idea, should be much superior to Yonaka), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resistance to all of these (Various equipments cause these effects and grant a natural immunity to Yosafire), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Is massively superior to Yonaka, so she should have the same resistance) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Yosafire Punch: The first magic Yosafire learns. It is a simple punch to the gut * Yosa-Fire: Yosafire breathes fire at the enemy ** Yosa-Fire II: A stronger version of the original move ** Yosa-Fire III: A yet stronger version of the original move. This time around she fires off large flames at multiple targets * Wink: Yosafire winks at her enemies, causing them to be confused * Insight: Yosafire adjusts her glasses and the light reflected off of them damages the target * Feint Attack: Yosafire uses a feint attack on her opponent * Heyo!: Yosafire lets out a yell and damages her opponent * Glasses Beam: Yosafire fires a laser from her glasses. It seems to work similarly to her ‘Insight’ attack * Final Yosafire: Yosafire’s ultimate attack. She releases a blast of fire from her mouth which expands into a big explosion, damaging multiple enemies at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Demons Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Concepts Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Superhumans